


Amelia

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Amelia zwischen Season 7 und 8. Spoilerwarnung!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ.

Titel: Amelia  
Autor: callisto24  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Genre: PWP, Het  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnung: Spoiler Season 8, Folge 3 – geht danach vermutlich AU.  
Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ. Prompt: Schlafen

• * * *  
Sam: 

Vielleicht hatte es so kommen müssen. Dean war verschwunden, Castiel ebenfalls. Nicht einmal Crowley meldete sich. Sam war allein, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahrhaftig ohne jede Bindung, ohne jede Verpflichtung, ohne Aufgabe.  
Wenigstens erklärte er ihr seine Verlorenheit mit ähnlichen, wenn auch nicht denselben Worten. Und selbstverständlich ließ er Kleinigkeiten wie Dämonen, Engel oder Leviathane aus seiner Schilderung heraus. Vielleicht brachte er auch nur nicht die Energie auf, ihr davon zu erzählen. Dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr hübsches Gesicht erst einen erstaunten, dann einen skeptischen und schließlich den vertraut ungläubigen Ausdruck aufwies. Und dies nur bevor er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, was sie wirklich dachte.  
An die Blicke Deans und Bobbys hatte er sich nie gewöhnen kommen, so recht sie auch mit seinem Wahnsinn behalten sollten. Es war nicht notwendig einer Fremden, einer Zivilistin ähnliches zuzumuten. Auch wenn sie sehr bald nicht mehr so fremd war.  
Auch wenn sie ihn, zusammen mit dem Hund, den er angefahren hatte, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages akzeptiert hatte. Vielleicht auch früher.  
Was sie in ihm sah, war ihm nie klar geworden. Aber dass es einen Grund dafür gab, warum sie ihn, ohne nachzufragen, ohne weitere Verhandlungen dazu brachte, zur Ruhe zu kommen, bezweifelte er nie.  
Vielleicht sah sie ihre Bestimmung als Ärztin in Frage gestellt. Vielleicht sorgte sie sich um den Hund und nahm Sam als dessen Besitzer in Kauf. Wenigstens glaubte er dies während der ersten Stunden ihres Kennenlernens. Als er, immer noch unter einer Variante von Schock stehend, die er sich beim besten Willen und nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nicht wirklich und nicht wegen eines Hundes erklären konnte, im Wartezimmer saß und mit zittrigen Händen versuchte, das Formular auszufüllen – das zehnte oder fünfzigste, wie es ihm vorkam – da legte sie plötzlich ihre kühle Hand auf seine. Und als er zusammenzuckte, unvorbereitet, überrascht, nicht einmal vage mitbekommen hatte, wie nahe sie ihm bereits war, da lächelte sie ihm zu.  
„Wie bitte?“ Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er ihre Frage verstand und verneinte. „Nein, ich bin auf der Durchreise, Wohnung habe ich nicht.“  
Fast hätte er gelacht, so absurd war der Gedanke. Er musste weiterfahren, Dean suchen, durfte nicht aufgeben.  
Wie merkwürdig, dass er diesen Gedanken ein letztes Mal spürte, dass er ihn einfach vergaß, als Amelias Hand sich auf seiner erwärmte und mit ihrer Wärme Trost spendete.  
Er sah sie an, spürte wie seine Augen von unzähligen durchwachten Nächten brannten, wie die Erschöpfung ihn in ihren Klauen hielt, und wie die Sehnsucht nach Frieden, nach Ruhe, einfach nur nach Schlaf ihn fast ohnmächtig werden ließ vor Verlangen.  
Wie Balsam klangen ihre Worte, wie Honig schmeckten sie auf seiner Zunge. Die Wohnung, das Zimmer, so nah an ihrem, praktisch Wand an Wand. Um den Hund würde sie sich kümmern, bis es ihm besser ging. Ihre Hand an seiner Wange, ein zärtliches Streifen nur und doch neu, so unbekannt. Vielleicht hatte Jess ihn einst so berührt, vor mehr als hundert Jahren. Mit Sicherheit niemand mehr danach, nicht Madison, nicht Ruby, sicher nicht Dean.  
Die Schauer rieselten seine Wirbelsäule entlang und seine Augen schlossen sich, öffneten sich zu einem anderen Lächeln von ihr, einem Lächeln, das gleichzeitig ein Versprechen war.  
Er fuhr ihr hinterher, den verletzten Hund auf der Rückbank, auf der er als Kind geschlafen und gespielt hatte. Der Geruch nach dem Tier, nach Desinfektionsmittel und Blut füllte das Innere des Wagens, während sein Blick auf Amelias Fahrzeug gerichtet blieb.  
Viel bekam er an diesem ersten Tag von der Wohnung nicht mit, weniger noch von dem Gespräch, dass sie mit dem Vermieter führte.  
Erst brachte sie ihn in ihre vier Wände, zeigte ihm den Ort, der wie vorbereitet für den Hund wirkte, einladend genug, dass der sich sofort zusammenrollte und seinen Kopf auf den Pfoten ruhen ließ.  
Nur eine Tür weiter, kleiner, ein Zimmer nur, ein großes Bett, folgte er ihr in sein neues, erstes Zuhause. Fiel auf die Matratze und versank im Nichts.  
Als er erwachte, hatte sein Leben sich verändert. Die Trauer, die Angst, die Lähmung, die das Leben ohne Dean bestimmt hatten, wichen zurück und Amelia trat an deren Stelle.  
Lange dauerte es nicht und sie rief ihn zu sich. Rief ihn in der Nacht in ihr Bett. Und er folgte ihrem Ruf willig.  
*  
Amelia: 

Der Mann sah gut aus, sah phantastisch aus, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. Und ehrlich sollte sie sein, wollte sie sein. Anders funktionierte das nicht. Sie hatte zu viele gescheiterte, katastrophale Beziehungen hinter sich, um zu wissen, dass Vertrauen eine Grundbedingung war. Und ganz sicher mit jemandem wie Sam. Sie sah es ihm sofort an, dass er dazu neigte, sein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, dass er keine Kompromisse einging, dass er sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen konnte, wenn er dies wollte. Der Gedanke alleine erregte sie.  
Zugleich war sie noch keinem Menschen zuvor begegnet, der so offenkundig gebrochen war. In dessen Augen das Leid von Jahrhunderten stand und der dennoch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Die Geschichte von seinem Bruder, von der vergeblichen Suche, ergab Sinn, und erklärte doch nicht einmal annähernd die machtvollen Schwingungen, die sie von ihm empfing. Da existierte Potential neben der Zerstörung. Da lagen die Bruchstücke einer Seele weit verstreut und doch nicht verloren. Da wartete Arbeit auf sie. Eine Arbeit, die Amelia nur allzu bereit war, auf sich zu nehmen.  
Sie führte ihn sanft an der Hand, wies ihm mit wenig Druck nur seinen Platz. Sie gab ihm ein Zuhause und eine Aufgabe. Vom ersten Tag an, den er in der Bibliothek verbrachte, war offensichtlich, dass er an diesen Ort gehörte, dass er sich von Büchern umgeben wohl fühlte, vergessen konnte, welche Schatten er sonst jagen mochte.  
Ja, Amelia konnte sich gratulieren. Die Blässe in Sams Gesicht wich einem gesünderen Farbton. Die paranoide Tendenz, sich unvermittelt umzusehen, zusammenzuzucken oder aufzuspringen, verschwand nach und nach. Er lächelte öfter, lachte sogar. Der Hund tat ihm gut, das war Amelia von Anfang an klar gewesen. Und der Sex, der Sex war einfach grandios. Als hätte sie es nicht gewusst, nachdem ihr Blick zum ersten Mal über seinen Körper gewandert war. Selbst bekleidet offenbarte der genug, um ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen zu lassen.  
Wie praktisch, dass sie nur an seiner Tür zu klopfen brauchte. Dass sie ihn nicht lange überreden musste. Dass die gehauchten Worte von Einsamkeit, von kalten Wänden und einer Schulter, um sich anzulehnen, nicht auf taube Ohren fiel.  
Ihn auf ihr Bett zu ziehen, war leicht. Ihn von seinem Hemd zu befreien war leichter. Zuzulassen, dass er die Kontrolle übernahm, kam von selbst, war eine neue, eine verlockende Erfahrung. Er küsste sie und mit dem Kuss kam der Hunger. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge ein, ließ zu, dass er sein Becken gegen ihres bewegte, dass sie seine Härte spürte. Als sie wieder Luft bekam, wanderte sein Mund über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals entlang. Den Seufzer, der sich einem Ort, tiefer als ihrer Kehle entrang, vermochte sie nicht zurückzuhalten. Er saugte an der Haut, leckte Kreise, und sein Körper lag schwer auf ihrem.  
Als er sich auf seine Knie erhob, stieß sie einen protestierenden Laut aus. Und trotz der schwachen Beleuchtung einer einzelnen Nachttischlampe erkannte sie, dass er lächelte. Fast zufrieden, zufriedener jedenfalls als je zuvor. Kontrolle tat ihm gut. Das hatte sie auf jeden Fall richtig gemacht.  
Sie zerrte an ihrem Hemd, unentschlossen, ob sie sich erst seiner Jeans oder ihrer eigenen Kleidung widmen sollte. Auch diese Entscheidung nahm er ihr ab, indem er ihren Rock über die Hüften zog und ihren Slip folgen ließ. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Hemd, suchten ihren BH, fassten sie um den Rücken und hoben sie an, bis sie wie er auf der Matratze kniete.  
Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Klicken öffnete sich der Verschluss und Sam schloss seine Lippen um ihr Ohrläppchen und saugte daran. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi, doch ihre Finger suchten zielbewusst den Knopf an seinem Bund, öffneten ihn und dann den Reißverschluss, bis ihr seine Erregung entgegensprang. Sie streifte den Stoff der Unterwäsche, ahnte den harten Penis mehr als ihn zu fühlen, und befand sich nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wieder auf dem Rücken, das Hemd geöffnet, der BH herabgerutscht, die Beine gespreizt, um Sam zwischen ihnen Raum zu geben. Dessen Lippen wurden von starken, schwieligen Fingern ersetzt, die ihren Hals streiften, rau und doch ungemein zärtlich. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihre Nippel und sie bog ihm ihren Rücken entgegen, während ihre Hände sich in feste Oberarme krallten. Ihr Stöhnen war laut und kehlig und Sam lachte erstickt, ließ ihre Brust vibrieren. Eine seiner Hände wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, fand den Schambereich, fand die verborgene Perle und sie schrie auf. Er ließ ihre Brust los, rieb mit dem Daumen der freien Hand über die zweite Brustwarze, während die andere Hand ihr Bein fasste und anhob. Nur solange bis seine Lippen ihre Scham berührten und seine Zunge sich fordernd ihren Weg bahnte. Sie kam noch bevor er in ihr war, bebte, während er sie offen leckte, während er ihre Lust neu entfachte. Und dann war er wieder über ihr, ließ sie eigene Feuchtigkeit schmecken, als er sie küsste. Sie rieb sich gegen ihn, schlang ihre Beine um den harten Körper, suchte ungeduldig nach mehr. Er hielt sie mit einem Arm, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Schwanz führte, ihn gegen ihren Eingang presste, und schließlich mit einem heftigen Stoß eindrang. Er keuchte und sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, bewegte ihren Unterleib, fühlte sich gefüllt und vollständig, fühlte sich eins mit ihm.  
Er flüsterte, die dumme, naive Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei und sie kicherte heiser, bevor sie ihn näher zog und ihr Becken zu heben suchte. Er verstand und begann mit kurzen, schnellen Stößen. Sie stöhnte wieder, krallte ihre Hände in seinen starken Rücken, spürte die Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie packte seinen Po, schob ihn näher, wollte ihn tiefer. Sie spreizte ihre Beine, ihr Körper stand in Flammen, ihre Brustwarzen juckten. Sie ließ ihn los und kniff sie hart. Sam ergriff ihre Hüften, hielt sie fest, unbeweglich, während er sich mit langen Stößen wieder und wieder in ihr begrub. Bis er stockte, hochkam, ohne die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu verlieren, auf der Matratze kniete und sie auf seinen Schoß zog, ihr Becken anhob, bis er in einem neuen Winkel in sie stoßen konnte. Sie packte ihre Brüste, hob ihre Beine höher und schrie als sie ein zweites Mal kam, als Sam sie durch ihren Orgasmus hindurch vögelte, schneller wurde, wilder. Als sein Glied anschwoll, gegen ihren Eingang rieb, als er einen gebrochenen Laut ausstieß und verharrte. Noch zweimal zog er sich kurz zurück, begrub sich danach tiefer als zuvor und sie spürte die heiße Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren, spürte, wie er die tiefer in sie pumpte, mit zuckenden Bewegungen seinen Samen in ihr Inneres massierte.  
Es war grandios. Und so gut es später auch noch werden sollte, das erste Mal blieb unerreicht.  
Ebenso wie das erste Mal, als sie den Fürsten zu sich rief, um ihm den schlafenden Winchester zu zeigen und die Lobpreisungen des Dämons in sich aufzusaugen.  
Ja, versprach sie wieder und wieder. Ich achte auf ihn. Ich halte ihn. Er wird solange bei mir bleiben, bis sein Bruder zurück ist.  
„Und von diesem Moment an, übernehme ich“, lachte der Fürst.


End file.
